


Комната на чердаке

by RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: В подмосковном домике Плисецких Юре и Отабеку придётся провести несколько ночей на узкой кровати. Или чего Юра точно не ожидал от этой поездки на дачу.





	Комната на чердаке

Чего Юра точно не ожидал от этой поездки на дачу, так это того, что у дедушки обострится радикулит.

— Деда-а-а, — простонал он, всплеснув руками, и свесил голову между колен. Сидеть рядом с виновато улыбающимся дедушкой оказалось мучительно больно. — Ну зачем ты эту лопату схватил? Я же говорил, что после речки мы с Бекой всё вскопаем!

— Юрочка, ну что я тут хожу, только траву топчу? Валентина Петровна без дела, так хоть весь день вяжет. И мне говорит: «Мол, а ты что ничего не делаешь, Коля?»

— Валентина Петровна бы поменьше бездела, — сквозь зубы прорычал Юра, распрямляясь. — Это хорошо, мы с Бекой быстро пришли, а так бы валялся в своей грядке скрученный. Знаешь же, что нельзя.

— Нашёл мазь, спазмолитик и водку, сейчас полегчает, — сказал Отабек, входя в комнату, гордо названную гостиной, с большим и довольно удобным диваном, уже разложенным для дедушки, столиком, сдвинутым к окну, и телевизором на стене.

Юра собирался ночевать здесь вместе с дедушкой, но тому сейчас точно лучше без пинающегося соседа. Сколько себя помнил, Юра всегда спал беспокойно. То прыжки отрабатывал, то танцевал. О дивный каток, тяните носок, и вот это всё.

— А водка зачем?

— Хочешь, тебе для храбрости, но вообще, чтобы обработать место инъекции.

— Окей. Давай аккуратно перевернём, сделаем укол, намажем поясницу, и пусть отдыхает, — Юра энергично потёр ладони друг об друга, согревая. — Для храбрости мне не надо, я сам себе целый курс витаминов проколол.

— Тогда давай, Юра!

Юра улыбнулся и показал большой палец. Ему каждый раз становилось тепло от этих слов Отабека.

После массажа, он вышел из гостиной взмыленный и чуть не рыдающий. Дедушка так жалобно ойкал даже от несильных нажатий, что сердце обливалось кровью.

— Юр, всё будет в порядке. Сейчас лекарства снимут спазм, Николай Степанович отлежится, а завтра вызовем районного врача, — Отабек сжал его плечо и посмотрел так уверенно, как умел только он, и Юре очень захотелось поверить. В конце концов, приступ радикулита у дедушки случался не впервой.

— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог, — улыбнулся он Отабеку. — Пошли чаю попьём и будем думать, как ночевать. Завтра же хотели на рыбалку с утра? Теперь пораньше придётся.

— А что думать? Ты на кровати, я на полу.

По приезде Юра застелил Отабеку свою односпалку на чердаке, где дедушка ему, ещё мелкому, оборудовал классную комнату: с капитанским штурвалом, телескопом и гамаком между крышных балок — Юре раньше очень нравилось там спать.

— Тоже радикулит захотел — улечься на полу? Тем более, ты гость, — сердито фыркнул Юра.

— Да какой я гость?

— Самый долгожданный, — исподлобья глянул Юра. — Я тебя два года на дачу зазвать не мог. То погоды нет, то ещё что. Так что на кровати спишь ты, а я в гамаке.

Отабек спорить не стал. Он вообще удивительно чутко реагировал на настроение Юры и точно знал, когда это бесполезно. Золотой не только в фамилии и медалях на стене, но ещё и как друг.

***

Засыпал Юра, уютно свернувшись на тонком одеяле, расстеленном на плетёное дно. Закатные лучи светили в треугольное окно, озаряя комнату тёплым жёлто-оранжевым светом и падая на поцелованную солнцем кожу Отабека. Казахское божество. Про это программы нужно катать — о такой экзотичной красоте, а Отабек, как ни в чём не бывало, ходит в одних боксерах и спокойно готовится ко сну. Хотя он всё делал спокойно. Эдакий островок нормальности в Юриных бурных эмоциональных горках. Вот и сегодня с дедушкой: Юра чуть в панику не скатился, увидев скрюченную на траве фигуру в клетчатой рубашке, а Отабек схватил за плечо и крепко сжал, не давая ринуться туда сломя голову.

— Тихо, не трогай Николая Степановича, может нельзя.

А потом, когда дотащили дедушку до дивана на импровизированных носилках из пледа, сам пошёл проверенную мазь искать в аптечке на кухне, пока Юра кусал губы и вспоминал, как делать массаж. А нашёл ещё и спазмолитик, что вообще большая удача, Юра бы про него и не вспомнил.

— Бека, — позвал он, свешивая руку с гамака. — Спасибо тебе.

— На самом деле не за что, Юр. Спокойной ночи, — мягко улыбнулся ему Отабек, забираясь в кровать. — Ты уверен, что тебе там нормально?

— Да я тут всё детство проспал, — отмахнулся Юра, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона, даже ленту «Инстаграма» сёрфить не хотелось — глаза слипались, будто он шесть часов подряд новую программу отрабатывал.

***

Открыл глаза Юра в кромешной темноте от боли во всём теле. Так смело решив ночевать в своём детском гамаке, он и не подумал, что вымахал за последние годы достаточно, чтобы больше не располагаться в нём с комфортом. Вытянул сначала одну ногу, тут же свесившуюся через плетёный край, затем вторую, сокращая стопы для снятия судороги, потом выпутал руки и со стоном выгнулся до хруста в затёкшем позвоночнике. Гамак не выдержал акробатических трюков, перекрутился, и Юра шлёпнулся на пол, едва успев подставить руки.

— Юр? — хриплым со сна голосом позвал Отабек.

Юра выругался сквозь зубы и встал.

— Всё норм, спи.

— Ты упал, я же слышал. Иди сюда, поместимся, — Отабек зашуршал простынёй, видимо, отодвигаясь к стене.

Юра ещё раз выругался, вздохнул и шагнул к кровати. Они не первый раз делили постель, но обычно это был большой двуспальный матрас, где даже брыкающийся Юра не трогал мирно спящего на противоположном краю Отабека.

— Я пинаюсь, — буркнул он.

— Я тебя поймаю.

В голосе Отабека слышалась улыбка, и Юра, сдавшись, скользнул под одеяло. Похоже, сейчас их дружба перейдёт в новую фазу, потому что он сразу же прижался всем свои практически голым телом к горячей коже Отабека. Сглотнув, Юра пошевелился, неосознанно притираясь ещё ближе. Отабек шумно выдохнул и развернулся спиной, сделав всё ещё более неловким. Теперь Юра лежал, уткнувшись носом в коротко стриженый затылок, а пахом — вплотную к крепкой заднице. Куда при этом деть руки, он не представлял, поэтому просто замер и даже боялся вздохнуть. Отабек громко сопел и тоже не выглядел расслабленным, но зачем-то они продолжали делать вид, что всё отлично.

— Может, я обратно в гамак? — севшим голосом спросил Юра. Он грудью прижимался к горячей твёрдой спине и с ужасом чувствовал, как кое-что тоже начинает твердеть. — Или на пол.

Дёрнувшись, он немного отстранился, выигрывая себе пару сантиметров личного пространства.

— Тоже радикулит захотел? — цитируя его же самого, сказал Отабек и повернул голову на бок, чтобы увидеть Юрино лицо. Лицо, пылающее алыми щеками, но, слава яйцам, не видное в темноте.

— Бек, да правда норм, а то я тебя сейчас, как кальмар, облеплю, дышать не сможешь.

— Не выдумывай, — непривычно жёстко припечатал Отабек и снова развернулся к стене, мазнув по Юриным губам волосами на макушке. А потом взял его руку и перекинул через свою талию. От неожиданности Юра не стал сопротивляться и оказался плотно притиснут к спине, под ладонью Юры вздымался живот, а пальцы неосознанно касались мягких волосков ниже пупка. Нос опять уткнулся в затылок, давая услышать сладковатый запах шампуня, и Юра буквально боролся, чтобы не потереться о колючий ёжик губами.

— Бек, — трагичным шёпотом выдохнул он в покрытую мурашками шею, отодвигаясь от задницы Отабека максимально далеко, чтобы не выдать свой уже оформившийся стояк. — Бек, пожалуйста, отпусти мою руку, надо деда проверить.

— Николай Степанович спит, ночь на дворе.

Юра страдальчески вздохнул, отодвинул пах от ягодиц Отабека так, что собственная задница немного свесилась с края кровати. Он повозился, удобнее устраивая нос в затылочной выемке, решил не обращать внимания, что это больше походило на ласку, и позволил себе расслабиться. Легкие заполнились тёплым ароматом кожи и волос Отабека, рука, прижатая к его животу, дарила ощущение объятий, и Юра очень быстро уснул.

Проснулся он от жужжащего будильника на телефоне.

Пять ноль-ноль. Юра лежал, прижавшись к спине Отабека правой щекой, перекинув через него свои конечности, и тискал, словно большую мягкую игрушку. Отабек от вибросигнала завозился и, сонно моргая, развернулся в кольце его рук. В живот Юры упёрлось утреннее приветствие здорового мужского организма, его собственный стояк оказался между бёдер Отабека и тоже явно ощущался.

— Привет, — хрипло каркнул Юра в его грудь и решительно поднял глаза. Это природа, а что естественно, как говорится…

— Доброе утро, — откликнулся Отабек и поёрзал, немного отодвигаясь. Насколько Юра его знал, он смутился, но очень старался не подавать вида. Что ж, похоже, стоило попытаться не замечать стояка, точнее слона в комнате.

— Напомни, зачем мы встаём на каникулах в долбаную рань?

— Удочки, плеск воды, кофе в термосе, рассвет — романтика.

— Комары, червяки в банке, злой невыспавшийся Юра Плисецкий — больше похоже на мазохизм. Твой, Бека.

Отабек тихо рассмеялся Юре в макушку и едва ощутимо погладил по плечу.

— Встаём?

Юра угукнул и скатился с кровати так, чтобы оказаться спиной. Его тонкие светло-серые боксеры в предрассветных сумерках ничего не скрывали. Встал не только Юра, но и член. Картина Куинджи «Кама с утра», блин, как в анекдоте.

***

Пока Отабек варил кофе на целый термос, рефлексирующий Юра пошёл проведать дедушку. Тот мирно спал, и лицо его во сне казалось таким безмятежным, что на сердце сразу полегчало. Похоже, вчерашняя мазь и укол сняли острую боль. Дедушке явно лучше, а с остальным Юра как-нибудь справится. Тем более, у него есть Отабек — обезболивающее, успокоительное и гормон радости в одном флаконе — всегда помогающий справиться с эмоциями. Но только вот незадача — сейчас причиной Юриного эмоционального Эвереста являлся он сам. И грёбаная ночёвка на односпальной кровати, запустившая необратимый процесс.

— Ну, и как мне быть? — шёпотом спросил он у Пёти, пригревшегося на дедушкиной пояснице. Пётя зевнул во всю свою острозубую пасть и мявкнул, что в равной степени могло означать: «Действуй, брат! Я в тебя верю!» и «Человек, ты принёс пожрать? Нет? Поговорим, когда принесёшь. Эй! Всех покормить в этом баре за счёт моего хозяина!».

— Ты давай лечи, не отвлекайся, — Юра потрепал недовольного Пётю по голове и с улыбкой ушёл. Может, попробовать подход с едой на Отабеке? Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок, и вот это всё. И только задумавшись об этом, он резко остановился на пороге кухни.

— Юр, с Николаем Степановичем всё хорошо? — дёрнулся закрывающий крышку термоса Отабек.

— Да, спит, — выдавил улыбку Юра и полез под полотенце в эмалированный тазик с пирожками, чтобы спрятать свою заалевшую рожу. Это он что сейчас подумал? «Сердце мужчины» — это типа влюбиться?

«И испортить всю дружбу, потому что у кого-то гормоны пляшут», — мрачно закончил про себя Юра.

Отабек ему нравился давно. Как человек, как друг, как фигурист, как образчик мужской красоты— ну правда, эти скулы, раскосые глаза тёмного густого цвета, как казахстанские ночи, смуглая кожа, естественный для одиночника сухой рельеф мышц… Эстетическое восприятие заходится восторгом от рисующейся картины. А теперь нравился ещё и как сексуальный объект. Веселье только начинается, твою мать.

***

Юра не догрёб с десяток метров до середины озера и закинул вёсла в лодку. Отабек, прижмурившись, смотрел на восход и жевал всунутый ему в руку пирожок.

Рыбалкой в семье Плисецких увлекался дедушка, Юре же не хватало динамики и азарта, чтобы получать удовольствие от процесса. Рыба клевала редко и мелкая, а наблюдать за водомерками и плавно дрейфующим поплавком становилось скучно на четвёртой минуте. Но Отабека, кажется, это всё умиротворяло. Он неторопливо нанизал наживку на крючок, закинул удочку, вытянул ноги, удобнее примостившись на лавочке, и принялся ждать. Любоваться на его спокойное лицо в отсветах восходящего солнца нравилось Юре намного больше, чем вертеть рыболовные снасти. В этом действительно было что-то романтичное. Он с улыбкой достал из рюкзака ветровку и плед, кинул на дно и плюхнулся туда, раскачав лодку. Отабек цыкнул на него, но тут же похлопал по своему бедру, и Юра, воспользовавшись предложением, устроил голову как на подушке. Свободной рукой Отабек зарылся в его пряди, неспешно поглаживая. Раньше он так никогда не делал, но Юре очень понравилось, сейчас он как никогда понимал Пётю. Почему тот тарахтел, как трактор, и мгновенно засыпал. Юра тоже отключился и даже не проснулся, когда начало клевать.

Возвращались они около девяти, в пакете гордо лежали четыре пойманных «окушка» и одна «плотвичка». Хватит разве что на маленькую кастрюлю ухи, но Отабек выглядел довольным и даже не обиделся, что Юра продрых всё «веселье». Юра же выспался, скалился как псих и до сих пор ощущал ласку длинных смуглых пальцев у себя в волосах.

— Я вызвал врача, — уже на берегу сказал Отабек, пока Юра «парковал» лодку у маленького деревянного пирса.

— Ничего не спросили?

— Почему? СНИЛС, полис. Я вчера всё сфоткал. Сказали после обеда ждать.

— Спасибо, что бы я без тебя делал? Чувствую себя нерадивым внуком, — виновато улыбнулся Юра, шагая по скрипучему пирсу.

— Считай, у меня был свой интерес, — дёрнул уголком губ Отабек. — Выспавшийся Юра Плисецкий снижает градус моего мазохизма.

— Ты что, запоминаешь всё, что я говорю?

— На всякий случай, вдруг скажешь что-то важное.

— Вот зараза! — засмеялся Юра и локтем пихнул ухмыляющегося Отабека под рёбра.

***

До обеда Юра успел вскопать вчерашнюю злополучную грядку, а Отабек почистил рыбу хитрым дедушкиным способом — окунал в кипяток, чтобы легко снять шкурку вместе с чешуёй — и сварил уху. Потом дедушку осмотрел пожилой районный врач, приехавший на ржавеньком красном велосипеде, и похвалил выбор препаратов. Тут Юра хмыкнул: с радикулитом он сталкивался, а ещё они с Отабеком, как никто, знакомы с обезболками и спазмолитиками. Ну, и кошколечение — это вам не предрассудки.

— Уколы курсом, я написал, мазь можно ту же, а завтра в город и на физиотерапию. Скорее всего, бесплатно не попадёте сразу, но всё равно направление дам, — врач накорябал что-то, даже относительно разборчивое, на маленьких серо-жёлтых листках и, пожав руки, удалился.

Значит, сегодня им ночевать совсем как вчера. Это вызывало и лёгкий испуг, и разливалось сладкой патокой предвкушения. Юра дёрнул головой, как Пётя, и пошагал на кухню к хозяйничающему Отабеку.

— А водка нам зачем? Опять мне для храбрости перед употреблением твоей ухи? — хмыкнул Юра и заглянул в кастрюлю. — А пахнет хорошо!

— «Ложка водки — обязательный атрибут ухи», как сказал Николай Степанович.

— Он тебе все свои секреты выдал. Значит, уважает, — не без гордости протянул Юра.

— Я его тоже. Такого внука вырастил! — серьёзно кивнул Отабек.

— Наглого, колючего и крепкого на словцо?

— Смелого, трудолюбивого и преданного.

— Ага, «глаза воина», все дела. Я тоже помню, что ты говоришь.

Отабек прилип взглядом к булькающей ухе, будто в кастрюле показывали новый сезон «Игры престолов». Его щёки покрылись слабым розовым румянцем.

— Жарко, — буркнул он и потёр кончик носа.

— Ага, — ухмыляясь, кивнул Юра.

— Давай покормим Николая Степановича и тоже за стол, будем обедать. Я ещё рагу сделал и салат.

— Всё-таки ты золото, Бека, — шепнул Юра на ухо чуть вздрогнувшему Отабеку и с довольной улыбкой пошёл в гостиную.

***

К ночи Юра пожалел, что той самой водки «для храбрости» у него нет сейчас под рукой. Отабек, проснувшийся в пять утра и честно рыбачивший, пока Юра сладко спал у него на коленях, рано начал зевать и каждый раз виновато улыбался.

— Ложись, горе, — вздохнул Юра, махнув на кровать. — Не парься, у меня «Инстаграм» два дня не смотренный.

Отабек сбегал умыться и разделся так быстро, будто только и ждал этих слов. Подразнил крепкой задницей в белых боксерах, так выгодно оттеняющих смуглую кожу, и скользнул под одеяло. Через минуту комнатку наполнило тихое уютное сопение. Устроившийся в гамаке Юра напрочь забыл о соцсетях и с непривычным трепетом наблюдал за мерно вздымающейся грудью Отабека, умиротворённым лицом и лёгкой улыбкой на губах — ему явно снилось что-то хорошее. Не выдержав, Юра пересел на край кровати и залип на коротких пушистых ресницах, в закатных лучах отбрасывающих острые тени на высокие скулы.

Собственные губы жгло от желания прикоснуться к этим ресницам и скулам, провести, едва касаясь, до уха, спуститься поцелуями по резко очерченной линии челюсти до подбородка и сладко впиться в приоткрытый рот. Но Отабек зря считал его смелым: сейчас он бессовестно трусил, боясь даже не того, что тот проснётся, а что сам не сможет остановиться.

Вздохнув, Юра разблокировал телефон и открыл «Инстаграм». Через час он просмотрел все интересные публикации, кучу рекомендованных видео и сам начал зевать.

Неторопливо почистив зубы, Юра погладил вышедшего на свет Пётю и, получив мяв как пожелание сладких снов или посыл на хрен, вернулся на чердак. Погрузившись в глубокий сон, Отабек раскинулся по кровати, и, чтобы улечься рядом, надо было пристроиться у него под боком. Юра постоял немного, выдохнул и забрался на кровать, обняв его как утром. Отабек завозился, глубоко вздохнул и сгрёб Юру в кольцо рук. Наверное, ему опять что-то снилось, ведь он начал поглаживать Юрину спину, кончиком носа ласково водить по виску, то и дело губами задевая щеку и до мурашек обдавая тёплым дыханием. Юриной выдержки не хватило надолго, он прижался к горячей коже Отабека сильнее и с тихим стоном потёрся пахом о его твёрдый член. Отабек, не просыпаясь, ответил тем же. Юра поплыл. Он понимал, что эгоистично пользуется ситуацией, но тормоза буквально отказывали. Возможно, после этого их дружбе придёт конец, но, чёрт возьми, сейчас он уже перешагнул рубеж и не смог бы не проверить, стоило ли оно того.

— Юрочка, — едва слышно прошептал Отабек, и Юру пробрало мурашками от макушки до пяток. Он отбросил все сомнения и впился в губы Отабека, как мечтал целый день. Тот застонал и с жаром ответил, и это напоминало какое-то безумие.

Юра безнаказанно и жадно шарил руками по телу Отабека и точно знал, что тот проснулся, всё осознавал и не хотел останавливаться. Юра бы и не смог. Он целовал, куда придётся, и ему рвало крышу от запаха и вкуса чуть солоноватой кожи, от горячей бархатистости под ладонями, от тихих стонов и этого «Юрочка» на выдохе. Член нестерпимо ныл, и Юра всё сильнее вжимался в бедро Отабека, желая унять возбуждение. Первым в этой игре проиграл Отабек. Он аккуратно подцепил резинку Юриных трусов, будто спрашивая разрешение и, получив вместо ответа укус за нижнюю губу, стянул его боксеры к коленям. Юра проделал то же самое и громко застонал, когда их члены соприкоснулись.

— Боже, — выдохнул он, потянувшись дрожащей ладонью и сжав оба ствола вместе. Удовольствие прошило электрическим разрядом, и, наверное, не держи его Отабек под спину, он бы упал с кровати.

Для идеала не хватало смазки или хоть чего-нибудь скользкого, но даже от простого трения, потирания головок и поцелуев кровь бурлила эндорфинами, в голове взрывались сверхновые, а сердце сладко заходилось от восторга. Отабек одной рукой всё ещё гладил спину Юры, а вторую просунул между ними и мягко сжимал мошонку, перекатывая в ладони яички.

— Блядь, — Юру опять выгнуло дугой от подступающего оргазма, и пальцы рефлекторно стиснули обе повлажневшие от предэякулята головки. Отабек ответил хриплым стоном, мелко задрожал, и на живот брызнуло горячим. Это послужило спусковым крючком, и Юра кончил, бессвязно ругаясь матом.

Он тяжело дышал, как после проката, конечности онемели, а в голове приятно шумело. Перегнувшись через него, Отабек снял со спинки кровати какую-то шмотку и без зазрения совести вытер их обоих.

— Бек… — начал Юра, не зная, что сказать дальше.

— Засыпай, Юр, — шепнул тот и поцеловал в висок.

Юра облегчённо выдохнул, удобно устроил голову на плече Отабека и уснул, как будто рубильник выключили.

***

Прихлёбывая кофе на крыльце, Юра жмурился от утреннего солнца и прятал улыбку за кружкой. День начинался так хорошо. Он боялся проснуться в одиночестве, боялся, что Отабек сделает вид, что ничего не было или будет виновато прятать взгляд, или, что ещё хуже, начнёт осуждать. Но переживал он зря — как будто забыл, каков его лучший друг.

Когда Юра открыл глаза, Отабек уже не спал. Смотрел настороженно, словно тоже не знал, какой реакции ждать, но переплетённые во сне пальцы не разомкнул и нервно поглаживал большим косточку на запястье Юры.

— Привет, — сказал Отабек и ласково убрал с глаз Юры спутанную чёлку.

Вместо приветствия тот чмокнул его в кончик носа и засмеялся от забавно округлившихся глаз.

И вот, сидя сейчас на крыльце под утреннее чириканье птиц, объедающих дедушкину любимую вишню, Юра вспоминал их пробуждение и не мог не улыбаться. Потому что потом, после умывания, уколов и кормления дедушки, они упоённо целовались около плиты и даже не сразу поняли, что кофе убежал из турки. Отвлёк их только дедушкин окрик, что пахнет горелым. Отабек состроил виноватую физиономию, а Юра бессовестно ржал и бессовестно же радовался, что дедушка не может прийти и проверить, что же тут сожгли два этих «шалопая». Потом, конечно, от таких мыслей стало стыдно, но дедушка, попивая чай, бубнил в усы какую-то песню и выглядел вполне довольным жизнью — уколы неплохо помогали, да и на даче он всегда расцветал.

После обеда они замотали больную поясницу старой серой шалью, в которую заворачивали ещё мелкого Юру так, что только курносый нос и сердитые зелёные глаза торчали. Даже фотография где-то валялась. Дедушку аккуратно усадили на переднее сидение, разложенное в лежачее положение, Юра с недовольным Пётей в переноске забрался назад, и Отабек мягко тронулся. Загородный отпуск быстро закончился, но Юра ни о чём не жалел.

Чего он точно не ожидал от этой поездки на дачу, так это того, что их отношения с Отабеком перерастут из дружеских в романтические.

— Блин, знал бы, притащил тебя сюда и в дождь, — с досадой вздохнул Юра, когда дедушка тихонько захрапел, убаюканный ходом машины.

— Знал бы, что катализатором послужит узкая кровать, сжёг бы свою двуспальную ещё в первый твой приезд, — улыбнулся Отабек, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Не смей, — шёпотом цыкнул на него Юра. — У меня на этот траходром планы.

У Отабека заалели уши, но улыбка стала ещё шире. Этого Юра тоже не ожидал — что Отабек смущается от всяких пошлостей. И это открытие радовало не меньше. Ведь Юра только начал.


End file.
